Ricky for the Win ETCShow Ricky x Eliot
by slaveMarquis
Summary: Ricky X Eliot


"Ugh" Eliot exclaimed.

He was on his phone. Ricky came over and put a hand on Eliot's Shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I just want someone to hurry up and write smut about us so we can fuck on camera and not be called gay," his voice was whiny.

Ricky tilted Eliot's head up and looked deep into his eyes. For a moment Ricky was lost for words as he was drawn into Eliot's gaze.

"We don't need the cameras Eliot"

"You fucking cuck" Eliot whispered. His lips parted as Ricky started to lean in. Ricky's breath smelled good. Like local craft brews and blue apron meals.

Their lips met, two stars collided somewhere, and the universe shook with light. Their tongues intertwined, clumsily but with intent, like blind people playing jump rope. Ricky started to giggle. Eliot pulled away and a worried look was on his face.

"What? Did I do something?"

"No" giggle Ricky. "your beard… Its tickly"

"Oh, Yeah. It does that," Eliot tried to sound cool and suave, attempting to distract from the awkwardness.

"I… I liked it,"

"Me too…"

Both of them had diamonds in their loins, pressing hot and hard against their tight jeans.

"Hey…" Eliot was staring wistfully at Ricky's crotch. "Your little explorer might suffocate in there if you don't let him out." He cupped Ricky's throbbing bulge. It was bigger than it looked. He squeezed softly at first but he slowly went harder, little moans and shudders of pleasure escaped Ricky.

Eliot felt Ricky's pants dampen with pre-cum. He squeezed hard; harder than he knew Ricky could handle. Ricky screamed and jumped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ricky's face looked pissed "Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"You left me…" Eliot sounded sheepish.

"Wha-?"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Eliot's face was flushed. "you were gone for an entire week! I had to do the show on my own… You know how much it hurt being apart from you…?"

Now it was Ricky's turn to sound sheepish. "I didn't know I hurt you like that… "He took a step towards Eliot and put a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its' just… The show was so hard to do on my own. It was hard to even muster a smile. I felt dead… I need you…" Tears started to roll down Eliot's face. Ricky's thumb brushed the tears off his cheek.

"I won't leave you again if I can help it…"

"CUCK!" Eliot lunged into Ricky's arms. "I love you so much…"

They kissed again. This time their tongues danced in sync to the beat of their hearts. Any tentativeness between them had washed away with Eliot's tears.

"I… I think my little explorer needs some air," Ricky was breathy. Eliot reached down and fumbled with the zipper for a bit before getting it down. Ricky's penis was huge. Even bigger than it had felt. It was bright red and nearly steaming. The veins were defined. Like the biceps of a vegan body builder. Eliot only could stare in awe. Not even little dicky would be able to describe the true awesomeness of Ricky's member.

Eliot reached down, beginning to stroke him. His hand barely looped around the girth of his shaft.

"I think she wants to explore your mouth" Ricky grunted.

"She?"

"Yeah. She's emotional, she cries almost every night."

"I think that's sexist" Eliot said, stroking Ricky's enormous meat package, sliding down his body to his knees.

"I love you…" Ricky breathed as his manhood entered Eliot's mouth. It barely fit. Eliot had taken big dicks before but this was by far the biggest. As Ricky's penis pushed further into his throat he started to choke. Eliot was filled with a warmth he had never felt before. Little gurgles started to escape him as Ricky started to thrust. It was slow at first. But as he felt Eliot relax more, Ricky thrusted Faster.

"Ah… Fuck yeah" Ricky moaned.

Eliot felt his own penis start to yearn for contact. He pulled away from Ricky, popping his cock from his lips. Ricky's penis was throbbing and harder than ever. Covered in Eliot's saliva it gleamed and shone bright like a star.

"Give me some, Papi" Eliot dropped his pants and hopped on the table. His legs were in the air, ass towards Ricky. Ricky advanced towards Eliot. His breathing was heavy and his shitty band t-shirt was sweat stained. Eliot started humming Dat Boi. Ricky smiled wickedly.

"Here she comes!" He thrust quick and deep into Eliot's tight ass hole. Eliot screamed as his ass was suddenly stretched to the size of a tennis ball, but just as soon as the pain came it vanished, replace by waves of ecstasy that made Eliot convulse like an idiot.

"s-s-s-stroke m-m-y Dewberries" Eliot stammered out. Ricky started fondling Eliot's balls. Eliot grabbed his own penis and stroked it with vigor. They both were red-faced, glistening with sweat, too wrapped up in the rhythmic thrusting for words aside from the occasional 'fuck' from Ricky and Eliot's 'cuck'. Eliot's tight ass was almost too much for Ricky. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"SAY IT!" screamed Ricky. He was passing in and out of consciousness as the pleasure surged through his body.

"RICKY!" cried Eliot. The warmth had started to spread out from his dewberries.

"SAY IT!" cried Ricky again.

"RICKY FOR THE W-W-WIN!"

They came as one. Ricky's cock pulsed hard as waves of cum flowed into Eliot's convulsing body. Eliot's body filled with warmth, cum streaming into him. Ricky slumped over Eliot and twitched as his penis fell out of Eliot. They lay there in silence for time. It could have been seconds or years. It was of no concern.

Eliot looked at Ricky and smiled. "Ricky for the win" he whispered.


End file.
